Moving In
by achinateacup
Summary: How I imagine things after Mako, Bolin, and Asami move into the air temple. I need my Avatar fix until the new episode, so I thought I'd share this story that's been bouncing around in my head, in case any of you are as desperate as I am.
1. Getting Settled

Korra was glad they were there. For the first few days it seemed like paradise at the air temple. But after a week of constantly seeing them at every meal, in the hallways, when she had to use the bathroom, and most annoyingly when she trying to practice her bending she'd had enough. She had anticipated the small sting she'd feel seeing Mako and Asami together. She had no problem ignoring that, if only she could have focused on her bending. As if it wasn't bad enough she couldn't get air bending, then they all had to come and watch her. She tried to ignore that too. Then came the critiques. She knew they only wanted to help, and that they didn't know what else to do. And she was doing fine handling it all, until one day she gave up.

After a long day of successfully trying to get through the spinning air bending boards she almost had it. But one small moment she looked up and saw Asami whisper something to Mako and he laughed. This shattered her concentration and in a few rough shoves she was sent flying out to land on her back. Tenzin walked up to her.

"Korra, I don't know what's happened to your focus today. You should spend some time meditating." He nodded wisely to himself at the mention of his favorite past time.

Korra had been leaning over trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the ancient artifact that had just beat her up, and sent it a death glare she wished she dared to send in Tenzin's direction. Honestly she had just been considering the idea of mediating. But somehow hearing him say it made it sound so irritating.

Mako stood and strolled over tugging Asami by the hand. "You know I've seen you do this when you practiced with the Fire Ferrets. You need to pull it together. If this was a match we'd be toast."

Asami leaned into him and softly commented. "Mako, gift her some slack. She's tried hard all day. I'm sure she'll do great tomorrow."

Although Korra appreciated Asami's defense it only made her irritation worse that she _needed_ defending, when she could stand up for herself.

Tenzin stroked his beard. "Very true Asami. Korra how about you take a break and then we'll try again. You could practice some fire or earth bending with Mako or Bolin."

Mako's eyes lit up with the thought of a challenge.

During this whole discussion Korra did nothing but glare at the air bending boards and grit her teeth. She hadn't turned around to face them yet. They kept speaking behind her back planning a good spot to practice fire bending without burning anything. That's when something snapped inside her. She whipped around and started talking quickly her voice gradually rising in volume with each word.

"I don't NEED a break! I'm FINE! How can I concentrate when ALL OF YOU keep TALKING to me? I'm NOT going to practice anything else! I'm going for a WALK!" she brushed through the small group and headed towards the stairs. Bolin perked up from under the shade of a tree he had been napping under. He got up and started to follow her.

"Hey, I'll come with you!"

She whirled around and yelled at them. "NO! You, you, and you….."She danced a finger in Bolin, Mako, and Asami's face before gesturing to Tenzin and the kids who had just run up to see why she was shouting. "ALL OF YOU are staying here!" she threw her finger to point at the ground and they all leaned back away from her outburst. "I'm going for a walk…..ALONE." she balled her hands into fist as she spun on her heel and stalked away.

"Uh, Korra…." Asami's voice tentatively paused Korra's escape.

Mako's voice finished the thought. "….The city is that way….."

She glanced over her shoulder. "I know. But if I'm going to be alone, I need to go some place none of you will follow me." Before they could ask where that was she jumped into the water instantly freezing a block of ice under her before water bending swiftly away out onto the water. They all just stood there speechless.

Several hours later Korra had not returned and the three teenagers found Tenzin gazing out across the water with a worried wrinkle in his brow.

"Do you think she's alright?" Asami was the first to speak.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine." Tenzin's tight voice betrayed his words.

Bolin snorted. "Riiiiiiiiight." He agreed sarcastically. "Avatar loose on her own, in a city full of people who hate benders. And did I mention Amon is going to do all he can to scare her into a puddle of goo?"

Mako hit his brother in the arm to get him to shut up before shooting him a disapproving glare. At Bolin's silent *what?* he got up and stood next to Tenzin at the window.

"Does she do this a lot? Just run off for a while?"

Tenzin turned. "She used to. She'd get so fed up with my teaching she'd leave to blow off steam. But then I always knew where she was going." He turned to look at all of them. "She was going to practice with the fire Ferrets." He turned and looked back out the window. Mako dropped his gaze for a moment thinking of how many times he had seen her run into practice looking like she wanted to throttle someone.

"Did we do something wrong? If she didn't want us here why did she invite us?" Mako voiced the groups thoughts.

Tenzin turned with a look of surprise then placed a hand on Mako's drooping shoulders. "No! She loves having you here. But to be honest I don't think she really thought things through when she invited you to stay. She has a kind heart that often leaps her into a situation before her head joins the planning. When she first spoke to me about your staying here, it was only two of you. Now that number is three. And you all need to find a purpose while you're here. Until you figure out what your next move is, she is a bit over whelmed. You've never seen her try air bending before. And I know you find it interesting. But for her, air bending is difficult to master. And having you all standing there watching is hard. I'm actually surprised she hasn't had any outbursts before now. Hmmmm…" He thoughtfully cocked his head. "Perhaps her mediating is actually working." Seeing as the three others were looking lost he continued. "It's good for all of you to be here. Bolin and Mako you can help keep her other bending skills in shape in ways I can't. And Asami it's good for her to have another girl around. And she should learn a defense skill that doesn't involve bending. Amon is right in one thing; benders often do use their abilities to bully. And should the unthinkable happen and all bending gets taken away we all should be able to fight without it."

Mako looked up to listen intently. Suddenly he leaned out the window. "There she is!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Korra walked slowly across the yard looking weary and damp. As she climbed the stairs she seemed to be having a debate with herself, and she stopped abruptly startled by the four pairs of eyes staring eagerly in her direction.

Asami go up and threw herself at Korra and wrapped her in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Korra laughed and pulled her friend away. "I'm fine." She looked at the men standing in the room and cleared her throat shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Listen everyone, I'm sorry about earlier." She turned to side hug Asami tightly. "I'm _really_ glad you all are here. But sometimes….." she paused as if searching for the right words. "I think I see you a little too much. Until I can master my bending to the point where I can do it no matter who or what might try to distract, perhaps you should stay away from me. At least while I'm practicing air bending. I'd like to continue training with earth and fire. And Asami I was thinking you and I should train together. If I have to battle chi blockers again I'll need a defense if I have no bending. Tenzin….." She walked up to the wise man. "I'd like you to start teaching more about the responsibilities of the avatar. There is more to it than mastering the elements. I still need to learn the spiritual side, and there is a war started. I need to learn how to bring peace. Non-benders obviously feel like they are being mistreated. As the Avatar it's my job to serve _everyone_ benders and non benders alike. Your baby will be born soon and you'll be busy so I'd like to learn as much as I can. I haven't even triggered the Avatar state yet so I will need to know what do if that should happen."

Tenzin looked down at her and smiled proudly. "We will begin all this tomorrow. For now go and clean up and get a good night's sleep. We will begin early tomorrow."

Korrow bowed to him, then to the other three. "Thank you. Good night. Sorry again." She sheepishly slipped by Bolin. He waved off her apology.

"Awe no problem. Hey if I had to up with those guys I'd probably go crazy too!" he grinned widely. Korra laughed and shook her head as she headed down the hallway.


	2. Small Adventures

Korra hummed to herself as she walked out of the library. She and Tenzin had made good progress today in Avatar training. A soft sniffle caught her attention and as she turned she saw Asami sitting on a bench in the hall.

"Hey Asami." Korra waved and walked over. Only then did she notice the other girl looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, Hi Korra." Asami wiped her cheeks and tried to smile.

Korra cocked her head wondering if she should ask, then sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing major. It's just….my mom."

"Your mom?"

"When I turned on my dad and left home to come here I left everything of mine there. Including a special locket; it was my mothers. She gave it to me because I liked it so much. After she died I kept a picture of her in it. I left the locket behind too. I don't' mind leaving everything behind but…..that was something special." Asami's voice cracked and she couldn't continue.

Korra glanced away for a minute then looked back up her eyes full of resolve. "You know what? We're going to get it. You and me." She punched her right fist into her left hand.

"What?" Asami sputtered. "My father will have guards out by now. We won't be able to just walk in!"

"I know. We'll figure something out."

They slipped off Naga a few blocks from Hiroshi's house. "Stay put Naga." Korra ordered. Quietly they slipped down a few back alley ways till they could peek out at the massive front gate of the house. True to Asami's prediction two large guards stood there scanning the street. Asami nudged Korra and indicated a small space of wall that they could scale and get over, without being seen. A large tree was growing on the inside of the wall which would provide cover once they reached the top. They slipped by using a conveniently placed cart for cover and quickly leaped to the top of the wall. They quickly jumped into the tree before they were seen.  
"There and there. Those guards won't be too hard to take down. And once we get past them, we should have access to the main hall. It will take us directly to my room. Right in and out." Asami whispered in Korra's ear. "I don't know if there will be other guards inside or not. I wouldn't think so since there aren't that many out here. But they shouldn't be a problem for both of us. You ready?" Korra gave a quick nod and they both descended. They ran up behind the guards simultaneously knocking them out. Korra gave a triumphant smile to Asami and they ran up and pried open the door slowly so as not to make any noise. There were no guards inside and they crept down the hall. Asami waved her hand and motioned to a very ornate door. She opened it and they slipped in. Asami's room was lavishly decorated, but had a good balance of her life experiences. Several defense practice uniforms lay neatly folded next to several mint condition dolls. Asami walked over to her dresser and picked up a gold locket and chain. She looked at it for a moment then opened it. Inside was a picture of a woman who looked very similar to Asami but clearly a bit older and mature.

"Do you want to take anything else?" Korra asked looking around.

Asami glanced at a few trinkets and clothing items. "No. I'll earn money to buy anything I want. The Air temple acolytes have been very kind. I have all that I need"

Korra nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

They slipped out and Asami pocketed the locket. They ran back down the hallway only to be halted by a voice.

"Asami…." Hiroshi's voice came from behind a door.

The two girls froze and looked at each other eyes wide with fear. Asami moved first peeking slyly in the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and motioned to Korra that it was ok.

Sitting by his desk, back towards the door Hiroshi sat and spoke out loud to a picture of Asami. "I miss you. I don't understand how you could betray me like this. Those people killed your mother. But I will show you…in time. I love you." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Asami squeezed her eyes shut against his words. The girls quietly backed away from the door and the private moment. They continued their flight and made it out the door.

"Wait…." Korra held up a hand for them to stop. "What's that?" a large truck was backing up to the building out back. Buzzing around it were several heavily armed dangerous looking men.

"I guess we know where the rest of the guards are." Asami whispered to Korra.

Keeping low they crept up and hid behind a bush to observe what was being loaded onto the truck. Many small machine parts were carried out. Several large pieces were covered with cloth but the outline was clear.

"He's building more robots!" Korra whispered to Asami.

Asami nodded. "Let's get back to the temple! We need to tell Tenzin and Lin!"

They rushed to retrace their footsteps and almost made it to the tree.

"Halt! Who's there?" One of the guards called after them. They both squeezed behind the large trunk of the tree and tried not to breathe. The guard called to someone else but after a few moments he brushed off his concern as the wind moving the bushes. Both girl anxiously looked at each other then scrambled up the tree and jumped over the wall. They hurried back the alley ways and made their way back to where Naga was vigilantly waiting. They leaped onto her back and sped off to the Air Temple.

Korra patted Naga thanking her for carrying them, the glanced over at Asami. Asami was sitting on a hay bale, staring at the picture in the locket.

"She was beautiful." Korra broke the silence.

Asami looked up at Korra her eyes glassy. "My mother would hate what my father has become. Just like I hate him." Asami's hand closed around the locket and pulled it close to her heart.

Korra sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't hate your father. I mean, don't misunderstand me, I think what he's doing is wrong. But I can also understand why he's doing it. When people lose someone very close to them they often fell like they're losing control. And to get that feeling of being in control back, they often do desperate things. Your father is just very lost. But he loved your mother, and he loves you. So don't hate him. Maybe we can change his mind!"

Asami looked up at Korra, her eyes brightened with hope. "Thank you Korra, for everything."

Korra smiled. "You're welcome, for everything."

They sat there quietly looking at the locket.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mako, you need to come out with me tonight! I need my wing man!" Bolin's voice blasted across their room at the air temple.

"I already told you. I just want to stay here and relax." Mako leaned back and closed his eyes. "Why don't you ask Korra? I'm sure she'd love to go."

Bolin crossed his arms. "Korra's great and all, but do you have any idea how long it's been since the two of us did anything fun?" He planted a foot causing a small tower of rock to shoot up through the floor forcing Mako to sit upright. "We used to do stuff all the time!" He spread his arms wide eagle to emphasize his statement.

Mako gave a snort. "Yeah when we were kids, and living on the street. We're grown up now Bolin; time to act like it. We're not the street rats stealing money from vendors and swindlers."

Bolin rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yeah those were the days. Sure we didn't always have a place to go and it wasn't always fun. But you have to admit, we had some good times too! We need that again."

Crossing his arms Mako glared at his brother. Bolin gave him big puppy dog eyes, and with Pabu on his shoulder the effect was doubled

Mako groaned then stood up. "Fine. But nothing too big."

Bolin leaped to Mako's side. "Of course not! You know me."

Mako stared wide eyed at the large bustling bar full of vending patrons, each one involved in a busy operation. "I told you not too big!" he protested.

Bolin looked him innocent. "What? This is much smaller than where I wanted to go. Now come on! Bending darts is this way!"

Bolin and Mako spent a large part of time trouncing their opponents in a variety of games, earning a small fee for their efforts. This did not go unnoticed by a seedy looking man in the corner. He called to them.

"Gentlemen! I have a proposition for you!" He waved a long sinewy arm at them.

Mako cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't think we're interested." He started to walk away but the man yanked him back.

"You haven't even heard my offer yet!" he wheezed out.

"Yeah, let's hear what he's got." Bolin stated happily.

"Good boy. You're a smart one!" the man breathed in Bolin's direction. Bolin started coughing at the horrid smell of the man's breath.

"Alright what do you want?" Mako got to the point.

"Oh nothing a too fancy…..just a little wager…."

"Wager? Sounds fishy." Mako stroked his chin contemplatively.

The man frowned at him. "And here I thought you two were the amazing Fire Ferrets. Everyone knows about you. You would have won if the Wolfbats hadn't cheated."

"Yeah that's us!" Bolin thumped himself on the chest.

Mako listened to the flattery then, made up his mind. "Fine, what's the wager?"

The man cackled and rubbed his hands together. "Nothing much. You place your winnings against…..a guessing game."

Mako started. "A guessing game? I don't know…."

The man snatched the sack of gold out of Bolin's hands, setting it to one side. "Excellent! Let us begin. It's very simple. This pebble…" he held up a small smooth stone. "Will be hidden somewhere in one ….." he swirled his other hand water bending water out of a nearby bowl wrapping it around the stone and making it disappear into one of three small piles of frosty looking ice on the floor in front. "…Of these ice blocks. You choose the right one you keep your gold. You chose wrong…" he chuckled in anticipation. "I keep your gold."

Mako was about to demand he give their gold back they weren't playing when Bolin plopped down on the floor and began to star intently at each stack of ice. He started tapping his fingers on the floor gently as he thought. Mako noticed this and suddenly realized what Bolin was doing. As an earth bender Bolin could sense the pebble, so choosing the right column wouldn't be a problem. All he needed to do was distract the vendor.

Mako slapped a big 'I'm an idiot' grin on his face, and began to talk. "Soooooo…let me get this straight. Whichever one we choose, if we're right we can keep our gold?"

The man glanced away from Bolin to stare at Mako. "Yes. That's what's I just said." He snapped before looking back at Bolin who hadn't ceased his concentration. Suddenly Bolin's face cleared.

"I choose that one!" he pointed to the one in the center.

The man chuckled."You chose wrong!" He started to wave his hands to water bend and melt the ice. Before he could Bolin reached up a hand and clenched a fist in mid air.

"Oh no, I think I'm right." The small rock punched through the ice at Bolin's bending, coming from indeed the center column.

"Hah!" Bolin stood triumphant.

The swindler looked at both of them angry about being swindled himself. "You cheated!" He accused loudly getting the attention of the other patrons in the room. Although almost everyone there cheated, and everyone knew it, if you were caught, said cheaters could be stripped of everything all in the name of "fair play". Even if you did play fair there was a possibility you'd be accused if you got too successful.

Mako noticed the situation they had gotten into. He leaned close to the old man confronting him. "We didn't cheat! If you didn't want bending used maybe you have said so before asking an _earth bender_ to look for a _stone_! Beside you were going to move it any way weren't you? Is that what you always do? Water bend it around so no one will ever guess right? How many others have you ripped off!" The rest of the room started murmuring in agreement for most had played the guessing game and lost.

The man slowly stood and motioned for a big burly man to step forward. "This is my money. No one's getting it!"

"Oh really?" Bolin snapped the man's coin bag from his belt, ripped it open and started throwing coins all over the room inciting excitement. "Here ya go! Whose' lost money to this man?"

The swindler shrieked and lifted his hands to send shards of ice after them but was knocked unconscious by a former, disgruntled customer. The swindler's henchman reached for the brothers but they raced away ducking under his swinging arms. They bolted by the bar and crashed into a waitress. "Hey watch it!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" Bolin turned to apologize and backed into an intense game of Pai Sho,tipping the board and scattering the pieces. The players all glared at him and started to stand, but Mako grabbed his brother's collar and hauled him away. They Pai Sho players yelled for them to stop but they rushed around several tables moving chairs to block the path behind them. Mako turned to look behind and crashed into a small man seated by the fire. The man hollered and took a swing. Bolin spun the dirt under the man's feet so his fist connected with another man sitting behind him. This had a domino effect of one man pushing into another and a brawl broke out. Mako and Bolin thoroughly enjoyed ducking and fire/earth bending and yelling, all the while inching their way toward the door. Taking an opportunity while everyone was distracted that both dropped and rolled out the door. They stood and quickly slammed the door behind them shutting the noise in. As they took off running down the street Mako glanced over at his brother and saw a look of happiness he hadn't' see for a while. When they reached the water's edge, they paused to catch their breath while waiting for a boat to take them across to the air temple.

"So…..just so we're clear…..we are NOT going to keep doing that to get money." Mako grinned over at his brother. "But you were pretty awesome back there."

Bolin flexed his muscle ad admired them. "The tricks never change. The merchants just get easier to escape from!"He clapped his brother on the shoulder and gave him a wide smile.

"You know what Bolin? You were right. I needed that. It _was_ fun." Mako waved over a nearby boat.

"Oh, I know. You always try to be so 'grown up' and responsible. So that makes it my responsibility to make sure you cut loose sometimes." Bolin started laughing and Mako joined in.

They both hopped on the boat and gave directions to the temple.


	3. An Imature Avatar

"Hey guys!" Korra bounded into the sitting room. Mako, Bolin and Asami were sitting around a table talking. They looked up at her waiting to see why she was so excited. "I have the perfect plans for us tonight!"

Bolin leaped to his feet. "Something fun?"

Korra posed with her hands on her hips. "Would I get you involved in anything else?"

"Yes!" Bolin punched a fist into the air.

Mako tilted his head. "What did you have in mind?"

Korra paused for dramatic effect. "Tonight we're driving through town. Joy riding! And maybe in the process we can find some fun…..!"

Mako crossed his arms. "And by fun you mean…?"

"Finding some law breakers and showing them what justice looks like!" Korra pounded her fists together. "I failed with Amon, so maybe that means I just need to start smaller. I did a pretty good number on some Triple Threat Triad bullies my first day here. So what do you say?"

Mako and Asami looked apprehensive but Bolin gave Korra a high five. "Yeah now that's what I'm talking about! Let's go kick some butt!"

Asami looked at Mako and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's do it!" she agreed.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to go looking for trouble..." Mako joined their small circle.

Korra sighed impatiently. "Oh come on, Mako, we'll be careful. Unless you're too scared….."

Mako's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Bring it!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After several hours of just fun aimless driving, they finally stumbled across a problem. A group of anti-benders were trashing houses of benders. A small scuffle broke out when Korra loudly confronted them. This led to a fight which ended up destroying most of the buildings and properties around them. The foursome were satisfied they had caught the equalists and had fun doing it. But when the authorities showed up the officers were anything but happy. They hauled all the teens back to the courthouse and there they waited for Tenzin.

Tenzin rushed up to the bench the group had been deposited on. "Korra! What on earth were you thinking? "

"What? We caught the bad guys?" she protested.

"And destroyed a small piece of town to do it. Korra I know you are looking to have fun, and I don't mind you and your friends having nights out but this will _not_ happen again!" Tenzin pulled himself up to his full height.

Korra tried to stand as tall as Tenzin, and failed. "What do you want me to do? Stay cooped up all the time? That's what I did that at the south pole! Besides, isn't it my job as the Avatar to right the wrongs?"

Tenzin's face was reaching a dangerous shade of purple. "Not like this. You will not do this. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? It was only a small group!" Korra stamped her foot.

"And what if it hadn't been? This foolishness ends now!" Tenzin whirled around motioning for them to follow him out.

"Humph!" Korra slouched and crossed her arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That evening Korra walked up to the trio."Hey guys! You'll never guess what I have planned for tonight. I heard a rumor that an equalist group…"

Mako cut her off. "I thought Tenzin said we're not to do that anymore."

Korra huffed. "I don't care what Tenzin said. Tonight…"

This time it was Asami's voice that stopped her." Tenzin's right Korra. I don't think we should go out."

"Fine" Korra looked over at Bolin. "They're bailing what about you? Even just two of us, we could take them."

Bolin shifted nervously, looking at his feet. "Korra last night was fun, but I agree with them. We rushed in without thinking. There are other ways to help Republic City."

Korra looked at them flabbergast. "I don't believe this! I left the South Pole so I could learn more about being the Avatar and now that I have a chance to help out, you guys are backing out. Fine! Whatever!"

Tenzin walked up having heard part of their conversation. "Korra listen to your friends if you won't listen to me."

Korra's face turned a deep shade of red as her anger built. She drew herself up. "Stop _telling_ me what to DO!" She blasted. "I'm not a child!"

Tenzin's face also darkened. "Then STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" He boomed.

Korra stood on her tip toes to try and go face to face with him. "If I had wanted this kind of restraint and nagging I would have stayed in the south pole. I came here to get away from that!"

Tenzin's voice softened. "Korra, we're just concerned….."

Korra jabbed a finger at him. "You're not my father!"

The gang gasped at those harsh words and Tenzin's face fell. With his shoulders slumped he turned away. "No. I'm not." He stated quietly, then walked away.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami looked at her angrily."What?" she asked not understanding their faces.

"How could you talk to him like that?" Bolin asked. He'd never seen Korra so…..vicious.

"He's just trying to protect you. Why can't you see that?" Mako placed his hands on his hips.

Asami quietly gave her thoughts. "How can you hurt Tenzin like that? You're fortunate to have so many people around who care about you."

Korra sighed. "I get that." She spat out flatly. "But can't he just leave me alone sometimes? I feel stifled!" she placed her hands around her throat and made a choking noise. The trio did not look impressed.

Asami's eye filled with tears. "You don't know how lucky you are. You _have_ two parents who love you and are proud of you. And there are whole groups of people ready to help you in any way. My mother was taken from me when I was very young. I barely remember her. And my father…" she closed her eyes unable to continue.

Mako enfolded her in a comforting embrace before coldly confronting Korra. "You know Bolin's and my story. We don't have anybody except each other. How could you reject the love and care of so many people?"

Bolin nodded his agreement. "Asami's right, Korra. You don't know how lucky you are." He joined his brother and Asami for a three way hug.

Korra watched them silently for a moment feeling strangely left out. They all shared a pain she didn't know. This irritated her and her face grew hard. "Whoop de doo! Let's all have a big cry fest and we can share our feelings. I'm _sorry_" she insincerely emphasized the word. "I don't have a sob story to tell. Maybe" she brightened her face with fake cheer, "we can get together every Tuesday night for group support! There we can all talk about how horrible our lives are…..oh, wait…you have the horrible lives and I won't get it!" She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"KORRA!" Mako's voice bellowed sternly.

"You know what? I don't care." She turned and stomped off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Several hours later Pema found Korra, knees pulled up to her chin, sitting on a cliff ledge overlooking the ocean.

"You missed dinner." Pema softly spoke not wanting to startle Korra.

Korra turned with a regretful look. "I don't think I would have very welcome." She propped her chin on her knees.

Pema sat and placed an arm around Korra's shoulders. "They told me. You did say some nasty things…."

Korra gave a sigh and snuggled into Pema. "I know. I just felt like they were ganging up on me. Sometimes being the Avatar is great! And other times…..I wish I could just be a normal kid, with normal problems."

Pema stroked her hair. "I understand. Believe it or not I know exactly how you feel. I was once in the same position."

"You?" Korra glanced up surprised.

Pema chuckled. "Oh yes. Now mind you, I never showed it. I didn't have the fire, and passion that you do. But I felt it. Oh did I ever!" Pema pulled away and assumed a mock 'lecturing" pose. " 'Sit here, Pema.' 'Eat this, Pema.'' Talk those people, Pema.' Every second of my life dictated. And I hated it! I wanted to run away so bad."

Korra nodded eagerly. "Yes exactly. Somehow I thought coming here would be an adventure. But all it's become is a bunch of drills and rules." She blew out a breath and slapped face against her knees.

Pema resumed stroking her hair. "I know it's hard. Being the Avatar is a lot of responsibly. It forces you to grow up faster than other children. Not even Mako can understand all that you're facing. And sometimes you need to take a break and just forget about the world. Each of us does this a different way. Tenzin meditates." She chuckled. "Sometimes I think he would rather meditate than do anything else! Mako and Bolin release through their workouts. You…." She tapped Korra on the nose. "Go looking for trouble!" Korra glanced away sheepishly. Pema laughed again. "Be patient with your friends. They don't understand how sometimes having so many people care for you can feel smothering. When you have so much of something, even love, it can become common place."

Korra blinked. "That sounds so wrong….."

Pema continued. "That's why each day _you_ need to open your eyes to how much you have, and then find some way to share it with others. Someday you may not have everything you do. Be grateful for it. And about Tenzin, you should know…." Pema placed a hand on each shoulder and looked Korra squarely in the eye. "He considers you a part of the family. You're like an adopted daughter. Only one that has a mind of her own and has the world on her shoulders. He doesn't always know what to do with you, but he is _always_ glad you're here. And so am I."

Korra's eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks. She hugged Pema tightly. "Thank you!" She whispered quietly. She pulled away and stood up intending to go back to the house. "Wait…." She paused and turned around. "Did you ever figure out a way to get rid of that feeling? Of wanting to run away?"

Pema smiled. "No. Sometimes I still want to run away. But let me tell you something." Korra reached down and helped Pema to her feet. "Whenever you think about running don't keep counting reasons to go. There are always reasons to run. Think instead about all the reasons to stay. It takes guts and nerves of steel to stand firm and allow people to love you and to love them unconditionally in return. And in the end you will see that the very things that drive you crazy and make you want to flee screaming…..are most often the things that are most precious and will keep you here. Take this baby for instance." Pema gestured to her very round stomach. "My little air-benders often cause me wish that they were normal children. Really could I go five minutes without have wind blasted around? But if this baby is an air bender to I won't love it any less. Often the people that make you want to kill yourself are the ones you would lay down your life to save."

Together they returned to the house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pema entered the sitting room first and Korra quietly followed. Tenzin sat meditating; Asami and Mako were reading out the same magazine; Bolin sat playing with pieces of rock. They all ignored her when she walked in and stood quietly in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry." Korra took a deep breath and spoke louder, because no one had moved. "I'm sorry. You all were right and I was wrong. I was childish, and I don't appreciate everything I have. I'm sorry. I still have a lot to learn about being the Avatar. Sometimes I forget that if I expect to help the whole world I need to be able to understand those around me first."

Tenzin opened an eye then slowly stood and strolled over to stand menacingly over Korra. She leaned away from his grave face and searching eyes, but stood firm and looked back clearly. "Apology accepted." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Asami and Bolin also smiled and joined the hug.

Mako remained seated, just watching the group. When they all separated Korra looked at him pleadingly. He glanced away her words earlier still ringing in his ears.

"_Stop telling me __what __to __DO__!" _

"_You're not my father!" _

"_But can't he just leave me alone sometimes? I feel stifled!" _

"_Whoop de doo! Let's all have a big sob fest and we can share our feelings"._

"…_we can all talk about how horrible our lives are…..oh wait…__you__ have the horrible lives…!"_

"_You know what? I don't' care."_

Korra sat next to him. The shifting weight startled him out of the memories. She cleared her throat. "Mako, I said some terrible things. I wish I could say I didn't mean them, but I did. I've never known what it's like to have someone close to me ripped away, or not always have someone ready to help me. I don't understand that feeling, of being alone or helpless. I've always had someone there for me ,believing in me and I've realized that I've taken that for granted. But none of that that makes what I said right. I'm sorry." Mako still didn't look at her, so she continued. "I can't promise that I'll always understand. But I can promise to try. I know how I'd feel if any of you was to get hurt or taken from me. When I think about that something in here…" she placed a hand over her heart. "….starts to burn. I can't even imagine going through what all you have had to endure. Please, Mako, give me a second chance."

Mako looked up at her his face blank. Korra's shoulders drooped and she looked away. "I forgive you."Mako's voice snapped her gaze back up. Mako looked very serious and he spoke slowly. "Korra, made me very angry tonight. You spoke without thinking! Sometimes you can act so recklessly and immaturely! When you do it's hard to remember that _you're_ the Avatar."

"I know!" Korra bleated desperately.

Mako held up a finger for her to be quiet. "But I _don't_ know what it's like for _you_. I've always had to be the adult, the responsible one. Sometimes, you can be so idiotic, and I get annoyed and wonder why you act like that. Then I remember, you are just now learning the responsibilities that come with being the Avatar. And although that's hard, you've always known who you were, and accepted it. I don't understand what that's like. To be normal, safe, to have people care about you. Being the 'grown up one' was forced upon me. Sometimes I resent how carefree you manage to be, even with all the pressure that's on you. You actually do a really great job, most days, and you will be a fantastic Avatar because of it. But that doesn't stop me from wishing this could have been different for Bolin and myself, and Asami." Mako took a deep breath. "Here's the deal. I promise that if you try to understand me, then I will try to understand you. And if we ever get this angry with each other again, we stop fighting before we say things we'll regret."

"Deal!" Korra stuck out her hand. "But you didn't actually say anything tonight…."

Mako shrugged. "No, but I was thinking it. Experience has taught me to keep my mouth shut, and my thoughts to myself. That doesn't mean I didn't want to blast you to the moon and back! And someday I might. But I don't want to lose you; you're a good friend." He took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

Korra grinned. "Awe…..I don't want to lose you too! C'mre!" She launched herself at him and gripped him in a bear hug. He flailed helplessly for a moment his cheeks tinged pink. He looked at Asami and Bolin, who stood giggling off to one side, for help but they also latched onto him and joined the hug.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At breakfast the next day Korra sat quietly, then turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin? May I take a week off from training? I'd like to visit the South Pole. I need to go visit my parents." She looked down at her plate and missed the significant looks from everyone around the table.

Tenzin smiled. "I think that can be arranged."


	4. Recruiting Tahno

Korra walked out of a local shop in the city arms full bags. She stopped for a moment to breathe in the delicious smell of a peach in one of her bags then turned to head back to where Naga was waiting to carry her back to Air Temple Island. Just as she started to spin another solid body crashed into her. "Hey!" she yelped as her bags plummeted to the ground. "Watch where you're walk….Tahno?" she looked up into the handsome face that sneered down at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Ah-vatar!" Tahno glanced away at a couple of pretty girls who were looking his way. He gave a smirked in their direction causing them to giggle then scurry off. He returned his attention back to the girl at his feet who was replacing all the groceries in the bags. "What's the matter? Doesn't the mighty Ah-vatar have any servants to do the shopping for her?"

Korra's head snapped up. "Stop it Tahno!" She examined him closely. Korra hadn't seen much of him since they had brushed paths in the police station. Since then he had been in and out of the news for various reasons. Directly after Amon's Attack on the pro bending arena the papers were full of graphic details about the fall of the 'great bender Tahno'. More recently Tahno had been in the papers advertising his many lavish and trouble causing parties. Clearly all fear of his experience with Amon had pooled into a mess of self pity he used to get girls, and anything else he wanted. Although he couldn't bend he was still the same old jerk. The helpless moment at the station was long gone. Korra jumped to her feet.

Tahno snorted. "What's the matter? Think I can't take you anymore?"

Korra huffed impatiently. "First of all you cheated. Had you played fair we would have beaten you. And second I need a favor from you."

Tahno took a step back I mock awe. "Oh the great _Avatar_ needs to ask a favor of little old me!" He pranced around her taunting her.

Korra's mouth scrunched into an angry pucker getting tighter with each word he spoke. Finally she'd had enough. Korra grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hauled him to stand in front of her. "Yes." She hissed at him. "I need you to help me with my water bending."

Tahno froze his eyes rapidly narrowing into icy slits. "Sorry. Can't help you." He spat out flatly. "Don't have my bending anymore." He wiggled his fingers in the air to emphasize the point.

"You don't need to actually bend to help me with mine. Look," Korra placed her hands on her hips and started to speak in a reasoning tone. "Even without cheating, you probably would still have been the Pro Bending champion for all those years. You're a good bender!"

"I **was** a good bender." He crossed his arms. "Why do you need me? GO back to your perfect world, where you can still bend, and no one looks down on you, and _leave me alone_!" Tahno pushed past her knocking his shoulder roughly into hers.

"Hey!" An orange hit him squarely on the back of the head. He whirled astonished to see Korra standing feet planted firmly, one hand forming a fist, the other twirling an apple. She slowly walked up to him. "Now I'm getting sick of the 'poor me' routine. I get it, alright! I know what you're feeling! Amon almost took my bending one time. He still plans to!"

Tahno leaned down to shout in her face. "Then you should know what I'm going through!"

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his heavy breathing. "I do. Which is why I want you to help fight back. Tenzin is teaching me air bending, and Avatar duties. Mako and Bolin have fire and earth covered. But I need someone to help me stay sharp with water bending. Sure one of the White Lotus could help me but they don't know things that you know. It wouldn't be the same. Besides Asami and I are training to fight with no bending in case Amon actually succeeds. You should learn with us too!" Korra turned and walked back to her abandoned bags and picked them up. She then returned to where Tahno stood looking forlorn. "You're not helpless with no bending. You still count, you still matter. Isn't the point of what Amon is doing to prove that all of us are equal? Well I believe that we are equal, bender, non-bender, or former bender. You aren't out of the fight just because you can't bend any more. The offer stands."

Korra walked away leaving Tahno staring after her, an orange in hand, and a faintly hopeful expression on his face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A knock on the door of the air temple hand Bolin running to answer the it. He yanked the door open not bother in got see who stood out side before speaking. "Hello and welcome to Air Temple Is…..Oh. It's you." Bolin's well planed speech halted in surprise at seeing Tahno standing on the front step.

Tahno raised his eyebrows at the loud greeting. "Is Korra here?"

Bolin opened his mouth to answer when Mako walked up behind him. "Bolin who is it?" Mako also was surprised that the visitor was Tahno. The three boys exchanged glares before Mako spat out a question. "You! Why are you here?"

"Because I invited him. Hello Tahno, good to see you." Korra stepped in front of Bolin and Mako.

Tahno eyed her then reached into his pocket. He placed a much bruised orange in her hand. "Here; You left this behind today."

Bolin and Mako's faces registered bewilderment but Korra smiled at the sight of the orange. "Thank you. Please come in. We were just getting ready to eat dinner. Go down the hall and tale a left. You should see Asami and Pema in the dining room. Just tell them I sent you, I'll be there in a minute."

Tahno stepped in past the brothers and sneered at them. He then walked off in the direction indicated.

Bolin and Mako both turned to Korra and silently waited for an explanation.

Korra answered the unasked question. "He's here because I need someone to coach me with water bending."

"But he doesn't….." Bolin gave several sweeping hand motions. "….you know, anymore."

Korra looked at him sharply. "And why does that matter? HE was one of the best! Just because he doesn't bend doesn't mean he can't help me." Besides it's attitudes like that…." she gestures to Bolin. "….which separate the benders from the non benders turning this equalist problem into an us versus them war. It's why Amon is on a rampage! So…be _nice_!" Korra poked both Bolin and Mako in the chest to underline her unspoken threat.

Everyone behaved and dinner went well despite Ikki giggling and asking Korra how she knew so many handsome boys. After dinner Korra took Tahno out back to practice.

After a half hour of giving directions and watching her Tahno stomped his foot."No, NO! You're not doing it right at all. It's like this!" HE danced through a series of complex movements. "Now try again."

Korra sighed, but followed his directions. The water she was bending seemed to flow smother and stronger this time, but Tahno just shook his head at her.

Asami, Bolin and Mako quietly sat to one side watching. Tahno saw them and indicated to Bolin. "You, send a large earth coin directly at her." Bolin blinked at the request but got up to do as Tahno asked.

Tahno once more showed Korra the set of water bending moves grunting softly with the exertion. Korra watched each movement closely. Then Tahno moved to one side as Korra faced Bolin. Bolin slid one foot to the side before quickly digging in and punching forward. The motion ripped a smooth, earth coin out of the ground and sent it hurtling towards Korra. Korra spun and did the motions Tahno had shown her perfectly. A large but razor thin sheet of water shot up and sliced directly through the center of the coin. Each half of the severed coin fell to the ground giving off puffs of dust from the impact. Korra swirled the water through the air then sent it splashing back into a basin next to Tahno.

Korra smirked at the broken earth coin satisfied, before turning to look at Tahno. He gave a small nod. "Much better. Still needs work though." HE turned to grab a towel to dry the few droplet s of water that had landed on him.

Mako shook his head exasperatedly at Bolin who was returning to his seat. " 'Much better' 'needs work'? What does it take to impress this guy?"

Korra heard the muttered words and called over to Mako. "Gee, that sounds familiar." Mako's face reddened lightly at the reference then he humphed and got up and walked away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After another hour of drills Korra walked Tahno to the door and agreed to meet again in a few days. As she shut the door Ikki bounded up behind her. "Is he gone? Will he be back? Is he going ot stay here too? Will he be your boyfriend?"

Korra laughed and ruffled Ikki's hair. "Yes and yes. No he's not going to stay here. He's just going ot help me with my bending. And no…." Korra blushed and the two of them walked into the sitting room to join the rest of the family and Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "he's not going to be my boyfriend."

Mako lifted an eyebrow at the final statement. Asami left Mako's side to go sit next to Korra. "Actually you two would make a cute couple. He's very handsome."

Bolin and Mako burst out laughing and Bolin had to wipe away tears before commenting. "Yeah right. Date _Tahno_? Now that's a good one Asami!"

Asami huffed at the boys. "Well why not?"

Mako opened his mouth to reply but Korra cut him. "Never mind; it doesn't' matter any way. He's just here to help me with water bending. Although, Asami I'd like him to start training with us to learn non bending fighting. Is that ok?"

"Sure" Asami replied brightly. "That way I can keep an eye on the two of you!" she teased. Korra blushed at the comment and said nothing.

Mako and Bolin groaned. "You mean we're going to see even more of the guy?" Mako whined.

"Yes." Korra stated firmly. "So get over it."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After a few weeks of training with Tahno everyone started to get along better. And after a few times of Korra sending the former water bending flying with a wall of water his instructions became less critical and more respectful. Mako and Bolin were still sore at the fact that they lost to a guy who cheated and they couldn't even have a rematch because he had his bending taken away. Korra did her best to keep pointing out good things about Tahno, but sometimes they were hard to find when he was being a cocky arrogant jerk.

Never the less Korra saw a change. He stopped being a one man pity party and really focused on helping them. He willingly described over and over to Tenzin how Amon took his bending away. Tenzin had endless questions trying to determine how Amon was doing what he did. HE helped with strategy planning, and willing helped out around the temple. Even the comments between the former Wolfbat/Fire Ferret rivals dwindled to angry glares shot back and forth when they had to interact with each other.

Tahno never said much when training with Asami and Korra. Korra knew most of his jerk-face comments were to rile up Mako and Bolin. It was hard for Tahno to transition from fighting with bending to fighting hand to hand. But gradually Tahno's fighting skills improved greatly and one day while sparing with Asami he managed to catch her off guard and knock her down. He stood smirking over her but offered his hand to help her up.

Korra caught him one evening after training just standing and looking out over the water. She didn't know why but she felt that his being there, with all of them, was right and someday he would do something amazing. She didn't regret her decision to train with him.


End file.
